


Maria

by geminiangel



Series: 2019 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [10]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: A package from the daughter of an old friend stirs up emotions for Tony.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: 2019 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559821
Comments: 30
Kudos: 112





	Maria

The box had sat unopened on DiNozzo’s desk all day. It was small; only about four inches cubed. Gibbs had watched DiNozzo gaze at the box sporadically all day. When they packed up, he had hesitated briefly before tossing it in his bag. Now it sat on the side of the table as they ate dinner.

From someone you know, Jethro trusted his partner totally. There was no jealousy in the question just concern as he watched Tony push his food around his plate. Something about the box had Tony very unsettled.

“You remember Maria.”

“The housekeeper who taught you how to cook.” Jethro said gently.

“That’s the address for her daughter that wrote me that Maria was gone.” 

Jethro swallowed hard. Losing Maria had been hard on Tony. She was the true maternal figure in Tony’s life. His partner mourned her for months. “Do you want me to open it?” Jethro worried what was in the box would cause a renewal of mourning.

“I just…” Tony pushed his plate back. “I can’t imagine what Imojen is sending me. I’ve been trying to work it all out day.”

“I noticed.”

“Didn’t want to melt down at work. Give McGee and Ziva more ammunition.”

Gibbs had started cracking down on the two junior agents even before he and Tony had gotten together. Unfortunately, the two were secure in their belief that they were right about the SFA. Jethro wondered again if it was time to restructure the team. “You’re safe here. Want me to go in the other room?”

Tony smiled lovingly at the offer. “Want you right here?” He picked up the box turning it in his hands. “No time like the present, right?” Picking up his steak knife he sliced through the packing tape. A small note was folded on top of tissue paper. “Imojen says she found this in the Christmas things. It was one of her mom’s prize possessions and she felt I should have it back.” His brow furrowed in confusion, Tony gently pulled back the tissue and took a jagged breath.

“Are you okay?”

Tony shook his head, his eyes wet with tears. Reaching in carefully, he pulled out a blown glass ornament of an ice skate. “I saved my lunch money for weeks and I bought this for Maria for Christmas. When we baked cookies she would tell me about ice-skating with her family.”

“It’s beautiful.”

“Got it from one of the better stores. Senior cut my lunch allowance when he found out. Totally worth it. I figured it had gotten broken years ago. I can’t believe she still had it.”

“She treasured it obviously. Like she treasured you.” Jethro gently took the ornament and Tony’s hand. Leading him into the living room, he moved some ornaments and then hung the skate in the place of honor near the top of the tree. “Now we can treasure her memories every year.” Jethro pulled Tony tightly into his arms. Tony rested his head on Jethro’s shoulders letting the memories was over him. “Like I treasure you.” The two kissed tenderly.


End file.
